The Gap
by inuyashaHELP
Summary: What would happen if Kagome somehow ended up in naruto's world. How would everyone react to her. And would inuyasha and kakashi get along... probably not. inukag or kakakag. i love to torture you ppl. on hold..at least until i get an idea for my next chap
1. the warp

Hey this is my very first fan fic EVER! Please be gentle.

**Chapter 1- the warp**

"Inuyasha! Si...!" started Kagome

As Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand " please don't say it!"

"Mhet fgo vof vem! (Let go of me)"

"Fine but don't say it... Wench"

"In-u-yash-a!" yelled Kagome in such a temper

'Oops' thought inuyasha

"**SIT BOY!**" yelled kagome as inuyasha flew into the ground to meet his good ol' pal mister dirt

"Why'd you do that!" said inuyasha as the spell wore off.

"Because you have absolutely no respect towards me. You could at least call me by my name**."** said Kagome as she stormed off into the woods, leaving inuyasha dumbstruck.

"Wow that was harsh," whispered Sango as she and Miroku peeked out of the bushes

"Think she'll forgive him?" asked miroku

"I dunno. She seemed really ticked off this time." said sango as miroku quietly moved his hand towards her butt.

SLAP

"YOU PERVERT!"

"But Sango. It wasn't me. My hand is possessed."

"Just like your mind!" Sango complained in an agitated voice.

"Why were you guys sitting here?" said a pissed off Hanyou as he glared at the two humans

"**Umm...** Inuyasha it's not what your thinking. We weren't spying on you and kagome."

SMACK

"**OHH! That Inuyasha!** He is such an idiot. I can't belive he would be so rude and mean infront of me. I thought he at least had some dignity and would call me by name. Sometimes I wish I had never fallen into that well**. I wish I could just get away from here so that inuyasha could see how wrong he was to treat me that way!"** just as kagome finished her sentence she was enclosed in a red aura and disapeared.

"Now we must see what happens next," said a strange man as he walked off into the forest.


	2. the misunderstanding

**Chapter 2- The Misunderstanding**

"_**UHH! That Inuyasha!** He is such an idiot. I can't believe he would be so rude and mean in front of me. I thought he at least had some dignity and would call me by name. Sometimes I wish I had never fallen into that well**. I wish I could just get away from here so that inuyasha could see how wrong he was to treat me that way!"** just as kagome finished her sentence she was enclosed in a red aura and disappeared._

As Kagome opened her eyes she decided That it was just a trick her mind was playing on her.

"I don't know why I saw a red aura? Wow, I think Inuyasha has finally succeeded in getting me into the loony bin.**_"_**

_**THUMP**_

"Ahh! What the heck was that?" said Kagome as she approached a Shuriken that was attached to the tree her back was up against.

"What is that! Is that... a Kenai knife?"Yelped Kagome as she had realized that someone had tried to attack her.

As she whirled around, she was able to once again accidently dodge another shuriken aimed at her, but this time the attacker jumped out of the tree that he was positioned in.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelped Kagome in Horror as the attacker quickly sped forward for another attack. But as Kagome was expecting to be hit, she never was. As she opened her eyes she saw another man defending her. A man with short silver hair and a mask over his face. Since his back was facing her she didn't know who it was.

"I-nuyasha?" she whimpered as her first instinct. But as she took in the image in front of her she quickly realized that it wasn't Inuyasha and it was some kind of... 'NINJA'

"Back away Kakashi! That girl is a threat to this village!" yelled the ninja

"How do you know that. You spot an innocent bystander and you are automatically jumping to conclusions" answered kakashi.

"How do you know that she is not a threat!" yelled the man

"How about we put her through a little test?" suggested Kakashi completely forgetting that Kagome was right there listening to their conversation.

"Hello! I'm right here!" exclaimed Kagome waving her hands frantically

"Good then you know what we're about to do" said Kakashi as he turned around to face her. As he turned around Kagome' jaw dropped a bit. He looked almost exactly like Inuyasha if you get rid of the mask and grow longer hair

"Alright, just to make sure you're not a threat we're going to put you threw a little test. I am going to attack you, and you have to defend yourself," Kakashi explained as the other ninja left the two, but kagome was to busy examining his face. Then out of curiosity Kagome came up to Kakashi and touched his face gently. As she touched him Kakashi quickly jumped back..

"I-n-y-a-s-h-a?" asked Kagome

"Who! I'm Kakashi, ninja of the village hidden in the leaves." said kakashi proudly

"Wait! Were did you say we are?" said Kagome nervously

"The village hidden in the leaves?" stated Kakashi confusedly

"Oh My Goodness!" said Kagome as she dropped onto the floor and seemed as if she was hyperventilating.

"Hey are you all right?" asked Kakashi as he bent down to look at kagome

"No,No,No,No,No! This can't be happening! INUYASHA!" YELLED Kagome at the top of her lungs hoping that the hanyou would hear it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Fuedel era...

"Where is that wench! She is taking way too long in the forest. She can't possibly be that mad at me?" wondered Inuyasha

"Maybe you should go find her?" suggested Sango

"Yes! Perhaps try to comfort her," said Miroku with a devilish grin on his face as he reached over to Sango's rear.

SLAP

"You HENTAI!"

"Im sorry, Im sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident"

"Be happy an accident like me killing you doesn't happen," said sago as she cracked her knuckles

_I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!_

"Huh! What was that!"asked inuyasha

"As Sango stopped strangling Miroku she asked " What are you talking about inuyasha?"

"I have to go," said inuyasha as he ran towards the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back with Kagome...

"Hey! Calm down!" said Kakashi while covering his ears

"Stay away from me!" yelped Kagome as she got up and backed up against the tree.

"I just want to help," said Kakashi as he tried to approach the over worked girl but was burnt. "Ow!" yelped Kakashi as he removed his hand and started blowing on it. "What the Heck was that?"

"Stay away from me or you get hurt. It's your choice." said Kagome as her eyes glowed white and a barrier formed around her.

"How can a simple girl like you contain so much chakra?"

"SIMPLE?" exclaimed Kagome as she formed a bow and arrow with her miko powers. "For your information I am a miko and I am not going to listen to the likes of you," yelled Kagome as she released her arrow and barely missed Kakashi as he jumped out of the way.

"A Miko? I thought those didn't exist." said Kakashi

"Well they do, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away!"

"Listen. I'm only trying to help you."

"And putting me through a test is helping?"

"I only wanted to make sure that you weren't a foreign ninja trying to attack my village."

Said Kakashi as Kagome finally let down her barrier and collapsed on the floor, but before she collided with the ground Kakashi caught her.

"Now, are you all right?" said Kakashi as he placed Kagome on his lap so she could sit.

"Ka-gome," said Kagome slightly before dosing off on the ninja's lap.

"This is going to be hard to explain to the Hokage" said Kakashi before picking up Kagome bridal style and carrying her to the village

"Kagome," whispered Kakashi as he peered over the sleeping girl in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter took me a pretty long time to put together, but what the heck... Yippee! Well im off to my next chapter. Oh and don't forget to give me reviews...OR ELSE! ( just kidding) but seriously .. give me reviews.


	3. the Dream

Hi.. Umm... I read the reviews I got.. And I think that was really sweet. Umm im hoping to make this chapter longer and well the pairings.. U'll just have to find out P

**Chapter 3-The Dream**

"_Kagome," whispered Kakashi as he peered over the sleeping girl in his arms._

**Pant Pant**

"**Get back here wench!" yelled Naraku as he ran after the trembling girl.**

"**Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" yelled Kagome as she ran for her life and avoided all the twigs and branches in her way.**

"**INUYASHA! HELP!" ( hey that's my pen name ))**

"**That stupid mutt won't save you this time, wench."**

"**You're lying! Inuyasha will come any second and save me!"**

"**Whatever you think. But it would just be easier if you stopped running."**

"**AHHHHH!" yelped Kagome as she tripped over a branch and landed on her face. As she turned over onto her back she saw Naraku leaning over her saying, " Wench.. There is no way you're getting away now!"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! INUYASHA! HELP ME!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome. Kagome! KAGOME!" someone kept saying until Kagome finally woke from her nightmare.

"Uhh.. Where am I?" questioned kagome as she opened one of her eyes to see Kakashi a couple of inches away from her face.

"AHHH!" Yelped Kagome as she slapped Kakashi across the face leaving him surprised and with a bright red hand print across his left cheek.

"Don't move.. You'll just strain yourself. Lay back down" said kakashi as Kagome sat up and looked around at the room, while Kakashi rubbed his newly formed injury. ( reminds you of someone doesn't it?Miroku for those who are a bit slow on the uptake)

"Where are we? Is this your home?" asked the curious Kagome

"We are here because you fainted and I couldn't just leave you in the forest, and yes this is my home. Oh and by the way, thanks for that brutal smack in the face," replied Kakashi sarcastically.

"Well you deserved it. You shouldn't have been so close to me. I need my personal space you know!" said Kagome matter-of-factly

"Im sorry, the next timeI think about your well being I'll make sure to give you your personel space!" retorted Kakashi.

"I didn't ask for you to help me! You could've just left me in the forest." said Kagome folding her arms across her chest and sticking her nose up high in the air.

"If i left you in the forest i wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that i left an innocent person to die."

"How said i was going to die!"

"For your information! If I hadn't defended you, you would be mincemeat right about now!"

"I can take care of myself you know! It's not like im a weakling!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Naruto! Are you sure you aren't related to him?"

"Who the heck in Naruto!"

"He's one of my students. He is a very talented ninja, but is the number one hyper-active knuckle head." replied Kakashi thinking about all the times that Naruto messed up on their missions or made a huge fool of himself.

"That reminds me of Inuyasha." thought Kagome, "But he's more of a hot-headed demon"

"A demon?" asked Kakashi as his face was burning with curiosity and confusement.

"You sound as if you've never seen a demon before," retorted Kagome as she snickered at the thought of a ninja never seeing a demon.

"Actually.. i haven't. Until this morning i didn't even know miko's existed. But that was until you displayed you power this morning.

_That's right. He saw me using my Miko abilities to protect myself. Actually i didn't even think i could do that. Cool! I'm making progress._

Then the thought finally struck her.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome out of nowhere scaring the life out of Kakashi

"Are you trying to kill me!"asked Kakashi sarcastically. "Now that you mention it, I overheard you yelling his name quite a lot while you were asleep. Who is he?"

"Like i said he's a real hot-head. He's also a hanyou, with these cute little puppy ears on the top of his head and...

"Ugh, emmmm," Kakashi reminded as he clearde his throat to tell her she was getting off topic.

"Right. Sorry. Well he and I travel together along with our friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala. Anyways I have no idea howI ended up in your forest. The last thingI remember was storming of into the forest yelling at how mad i was at Inuyasha and then i remember being engulfed in a bright red aura."

"You know what...?"

"What?"

"I didn't follow along with a single word that you said. the only thing i understood was that you were traveling with your friends" said Kakashi as Kagome thought to herself, _I have a feeling that this is going to take a while._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the fuedel era...

"Kagome were are you. You should've been back by now." said inuyasha to himself as he raced through the forest following kagome's scent.

"The boy has finally arrived. I can finally put my plan into action." said the strange old man as he hid behind the bushes

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he smelled around but found that her scent stopped here."Where are you?"

Afetr a few seconds inuyasha picked up another scent and was sonn standing in front of the bush and pulled out a old man by his collar.

"What have you done with Kagome!" said Inuyasha through gritted teeth while sending daggers through his eyes.

"I have done nothing with the girl." replied the old man

"Don't lie to me. If you hurt Kagome in any way i will slaughter you."

"So you do care for her?"

"What!" exclaimed inuyasha as he let go of the old man and stubbled back. "I- I. That is none of your damn business."

"Not that i know what i need, i can continue with my plan." said the old man as he started to chant, but before inuyasha could react a red aura engulfed him.

"Now, the only way they can get back is on their own will. I just hope they make the right choice." whispered the man as he trudged off into the woods.


	4. the beginning of the beginning

**I don't know if im supposed to do this but everyone else does so... **

**I do not own inuyasha or Naruto..**

"**Well at least I won't get in trouble for not putting it up.**

**Chapter 4**

"Kakashi! I thought you were at least intelligent and not just an idiot! What can you possibly not understand?" yelled Kagome in frustration after trying to explain her story to kakashi for the 4th time.

"All right. Let me get this straight. You got dragged into the well by a demon and there you met inuyasha stuck to a tree by a magical arrow that was placed there by his loved one?"

"Yup! Finally!" said Kagome as she dropped into her palms as she shook her head furiously.

"What kind of person sticks the person they love to a tree for 50 years! I just don't get it!"

"It was a mistake! A person named Naraku. Say it with me.. N a r a k u!"

"Ok"

"No say it N-A-R-A-K-U!"

"NARAKU!"

"Good job! Im proud of you." said Kagome sarcastically as she patted kakashi on the back.

"Ok so then a jewel came out of you and you found out you were a miko. Right?"

"Right."

"Ok, then he tried to kill you to get the jewel but a bird took it and you shot an arrow at it shattering it into a thousand pieces all over japan." said Kakashi, emphasizing on her shattering the jewel

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Then you and inuyasha went to gather it again, before it got into wrong hands. And then you met Miroku and Sango and shippo and kilala? Right?"

"You finally got it! Thank Kami!" Kagome said as she looked at kakashi as if she doubted he was sane.

"Yeah but I still don't get how..."

"Please spare me. You know enough. I can't explain myself again unless you want me to finally go mad.

"Fine"

Back in the forest..

'_What the heck was that? That old man. I'll slaughter him! Where is he!' _thought Inuyasha as he started to sniff the air for the old man.

"Where the heck am I?" yelled inuyasha, "I'm gonna kill that old man!"

_**Thump**_

"What was that. Looks like someone was trying to sneak up on me!" said Inuyasha as he whizzed around and unsheathed his tetsaiga. "You'll pay for this who ever you are!"

"What are you doing here? I will not let you harm the village!" yelled a man's voice

"What the heck are talking about. I wasn't gonna harm anyone!" yelled inuyasha

"Well I can't the risk you lying. I'll just have to kill you right here and now."

"I'd like to see you try!" said inuyasha as he followed his ears to the man's hiding spot and struck a blow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

You guys are probably gonna hate me. But im really tired. Sorry its so short but tough luck is the only advice I can offer you. Oh and make sure you leave me reviews. I love those. Oh and if you have any good ideas on what you think should happen please do tell. Cause im sorta fighting myself on what to write. Thanxs.


	5. Matsuri

Well im sorry I haven't updated in a while, so im gonna try to make this chapter longer than the rest. Oh and.. Eugene! Sorry but im not gonna use your idea. Or am I? Im not sure yet. Sorry.

Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. ( Just as a precaution)

"But I wish I did own him. Ahhhhhh" said anna as she sighed and imagined of all the things that could happen if Inuyasha were real. And no they are not Perverted. At least not all of them. )

On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" AHHHHHHH!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped into the bushes to attack. But the ninja jumped away just in time.

"You know, you have the potential to become a very powerful ninja. Maybe I should take you to the Hokage and see what he thinks.

"I am not something you can display, now die!"

"I thought you said that you weren't planing on hurting anyone." said the ninja as he once again dodged inuyasha's strike and through a few shuriken towards him.

"I wasn't. But if you're going to attack me this is the only choice I have!" said inuyasha as he dodged the shuriken and again tried to strike the man down.

Once again the ninja dodged.

"Will you stay still, so I can kill you!"

"I think not!" said the ninja as he took out a glass bottle with some kind of powder within it. AS he shook some out onto his palm, he blew it across the hanyou's face, allowing him to intake the powder.

"What the heck is this stuff!" yelled Inuyasha as he started to get drowsy. Just as

Inuyasha Collapsed onto the floor, he was able to see the ninja take of his mask to reveal, a women's face.

"Who are you?" asked inuyasha as he started to drift unconsious

"My name is Matsuri." said the girl as inuyasha as he drifted off into sleep.

" Now how the heck am I supposed to carry him. He probably weighs two times as much as me.

"I know, I'll ask Kakashi to help," said Matsuri as she sighed happily while running off to fetch Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KnockKnock

"Who is it?"asked Kakshi as he left his position on the floor.

"Its me Kakashi Dear. I need your help with something." said Matsuri as she softly giggled.

"Oh no. It's her." said Kakashi as he stopped dead in his tracks as if deciding what to do.

"Kakashi? Open this door, or I'll break it down." said Matsuri in such a sweet tone that it was slightly scary.

"Kagome. I need you to answer the door for me." whispered Kakashi

"why?" questioned Kagome

"Because. I'll explain later. Just answer the door and say that im in the shower. Make sure you don't tell her I told you to do this."

"Ok?" said Kagome as she got up and went to answer the door, while Kakashi ran into the bathroom.

ClickTurn

"Oh kakashi! I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Matsuri as she blindly threw herself around Kagome.

"Um... im not Kakashi, if you haven't noticed."

"Huh?" said Matsuri as she lifted her head to see Kagome looking down at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Who the heck are** you**!" asked Matsuri in a very rough and agitated voice.

"My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you!" said Kagome sticking her hand out.

_Oh no! She's polite and pretty! I can also sense a large amount of chakra radiating from her body. There's no way I stand a chance against her. If she tries to steel my Kakashi away from me, she will pay!_

Kagome waited for her hand to be shook and to be introduced, but that never happened. Instead the ninja looked at her skeptically as if she was some kind of monster that needed to be exterminated. Little did she know that that's was how it seemed to Matsuri.

'_Wow this is girl is starting to scare me, not to mention the fact that she hadn't introduced herself. I wonder what's wrong with her.'_

" What's your name?" asked Kagome sweetly as she quickly put her hand to her side.

"Matsuri." She said in a jealous voice, as if she was forced to answer.

"Well.. Umm. Can I help you?" said Kagome sheepishly.

"Yes. Yes you can. I'd like for you to tell me were Kakashi is."

'Actually he's trying to hide from you in the bathroom' thought Kagome but answered "Oh. He's taking a shower right now"

_Don't tell me they're together. I've never even seen this girl before and she already stole his heart, while I spent the last year trying to accomplish that. Wait, why am I here again? Oh right!_

"I'm sorry but do you think you could tell him that I need his help in the forest?"

"Oh.. Sure! I'll be sure to tell him."

"Thank-you" said Matsuri in a disappointed voice as she sulked out of the room and into the hallway.

As Kagome locked the door behind Matsuri, she hurried to the bathroom to pass along the message.

"Kakashi! Get out of there! She's gone."

"Oh thank god. If it weren't for you, I don't know what I'd do." said Kakashi as he burst out of the room and hugged Kagome.

"Umm your welcome. I don't understand why you hid from her."

"If I had answered the door she probably would've tackled me to the ground and tried to seduce me or something." said Kakashi in a disgusted voice.

"Yeah when I opened the door, she burst in and hugged me."

"She probably thought you were me."

"And then, she started to scare me. She started to look at me like I was a monster. And when I told her you were taking a shower, she sulked out of the room."

"She was probably jealous of you and thought that you and I..." started Kakashi as Kagome shut his mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence Kakashi, unless you never want to have kids." said Kagome in a slightly eerie and scary voice, that made Kakashi jump back as if he were burnt.

"By the way, Kakashi. Matsuri said that she needed your help in the forest."

"With what?"

"I dunno! That's all she told me."

_If I know Matsuri, she'll probably try to seduce me again._

"Umm.. Kagome, do you think you could do me another favor.?"

"What is it?"

"Can you come along to the forest with me?"

"Why?"

'I can't tell her that I need her for protection' " um.. I just can't leave you here alone. It would be very ungentle men like of me."

"Yeah, ok. I'll go. Besides I hate being left alone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the forest...

"I can't believe Kakashi finally has a girlfriend. I have to break them up. Kakashi belongs to me and only me!" complained Matsuri as she knelt down to make sure that the hanyou was still asleep."You know, this man doesn't look to bad. He almost looks batter than kakashi. Maybe I should try him instead?" said Matsuri as she reached down to put her hand on inuyasha's forehead, but was stopped when the hanyou grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing!" said inuyasha as he sat up and sent daggers flying towards the ninja.

"Just making sure you were okay." said Matsuri

"Don't ever think of touching me again" ordered inuyasha as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Well excuse me for trying to help." retorted Matsuri.

"You're not excused. I swear if you try to touch me again, I will take no mercy in hurting you." said inuyasha as he went off into the forest.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!"

_Wait a minute! That scent! It's Kagome!_

Then all of a sudden the hanyou whizzed around and ran in the direction kagome's scentwas coming from.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Kakashi and kagome...

"Kakashi! How much longer till we get there!"

"A little bit longer. Wow, for someone with that much chakra, you sure do get tired fast."

"I'm not tired just bored."

"Maybe I can help you with that!" said a mysterious voice as a shuriken whizzed towards Kagome.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Don't all of you hate meright about now. Well like I promised I made this chapter exceptionally longer. Yay! I'm gonna need at least 8 more reviews before writing my next chapter, so I suggest you give me reviews or else the story ends here. Also, I'd like to thank Hyperflame (Eugene) and Animelover1116 for the ideas for the chapter, even though I didn't completely use both their ideas, I at least thanked them. So please try to give me some more ideas on what to write next. Thanx!


	6. the Kiss

Ohayo, all of my wonderful fans. Sorry about not updating. I had computer problems. Well im finally gonna introduce team 7 into the story. Well here goes squat...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha

**Chapter 7: The kiss**

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura as she caught sight of her favorite Uchiha.

"Hn.."

As Sasuke walked up to Sakura on the bridge, Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw. There was Sasuke wearing his Boxers and a black button-down shirt that had the first few buttons un-done

"S.. Sasuke-k..kun!"

"What!" said an agitated Uchiha as he realized that Sakura was staring at him wide-eyed.

"..."

When she didn't answer him he grew even more annoyed. Her staring irked him to no end.(my quote of the week)

"What are you staring at!" he sneered

"Y..you're w...wearing 'gulp' nothing b..but b..boxers," stuttered Sakura as she finally adjusted to Sasuke standing in front of her.

"What are you talking abo..." retorted Sasuke as he finally realized what she had said.

_Oh no! Don't tell me I walked out of my house without changing! What the heck is wrong with me today!_ Thought Sasuke as he looked at himself realizing the horrible and dreadful truth. He walked out onto the streets of Konoha, in his pajama's, were the thousands of his fan girls reside. What struck him as odd was that none of them had seen him this morning.

rumble,rumble

"That sound. It sounds like feet, and lots of them. Seems as they're going pretty fast too." said Sakura.

"Oh no!" _I spoke too soon. They're coming to get me. Sakura, get ready for my funeral._

"**RUN!"** yelled Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her into the forest. They ran as fast as they could, considering the fact that sasuke was only wearing underwear and a shirt.

'Oh Sasuke-kun! Go Out with me!' 'Sasuke-kun' Sasuke could already hear his fangirls squeals and yells.

"Sasuke? Where are you taking me?" asked Sakura between breaths as she was dragged along with Sasuke, because he still held a strong grasp on her hand.

"Anywhere but there! Do you want my funeral!" yelled Sasuke while running.

"Of course not! But can't you just tell them to leave you alone?"

"Believe me, I've tried. Plenty of times, from everything from asking to threatening. Nothing seems to work."

"Well, why not..." started Sakura but before she could finish Sasuke pushed her onto the back of a huge tree.

"SAKURA! CLIMB!" yelled Sasuke as he started to jump up the branches of the tree.

"Eeeppppp!" squeaked Sakura as her footing failed her and she went hurtling towards the forest floor. She was waiting for a painful impact, but it never came. As she looked up she saw the annoyed/concerned face of Sasuke looking at her. Before she realized anything Sasuke's lips were in a lip-lock with her's and she realized what position they were in. She was on top of Sasuke while he were underneath her on the forest floor, his arms wrapped around her waist from when he caught her. The next thing she new, she heard a ton of girls yelling and cursing.

"Sasuke-teme! What do you think you're doing to Sakura-chan?"

That definitely broke the trance.

"Huh!" said Sakura as she quickly tried to pick up her head but found a huge branch on top of her, pushing her down onto Sasuke in a very intimate way. She could practically here his heart-beat, and it was definitely way too fast. Then everything snapped in her head.

'_That's right! I fell, Sasuke caught me, and then apparently that branch fell on top of us making my lips hit his_. At this thought the blush that had been hiding now showed fully on her face. _'Oh my god! I just kissed Sasuke-kun! While he was wearing practically nothing. YES!_' yelled inner-Sakura..

"Sasuke-teme! " that broke the trance... again

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! It was an accident!" squealed Sakura as she pushed off the branch and got off of Sasuke. Sasuke though, was still in his trance.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she waved her hand back and forth in front of his face.

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

"What was that!" yelled Naruto forgeting his little quarrel with sasuke. "It sounded like a women's scream."

"Come on! Let's go see if she needs any help." ordered Sakura as she pulled sasuke and began running towards the yell.

"By the way. What happened to all of the fan girls?" asked Sakura while running with a now somewhat normal Sasuke following her.

"Actaully. About that." said Naruuto sheepishly.

"What Naruto."

"There were never really any fan girls."

"WHAT! That's impossible. We heard them yelling and chasing us."

"Actually that was me in kage bunshin, and Henge. See, Kibe saw Sasuke in town wearing nothing but boxers and a shirt and he asked me to play a prnak on you. He asked me to pretnd to be his fan girls and chase him. It was just for fun."

"You mean to tell me, that we were almost life threatened, because of you're and Kiba's prank!" yelled Sakura as a vein popped on her abnormally large forehead.

"Yeah! Don't tell me this was all a joke!" yelled Sasuke.(That was his first word in a while)

"Hehe." said Naruto as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"YOU BAKA!" yelled Sakura as she bonked him on the side of the head.

"Dobe!"

_Actually if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have ended up kissing Sakura. I should thank him. Wait! What am I saying. I did not like that kiss! Right?_

After about a couple of minutes of running through the forests they finally reached the clearing to see a fight. There was Kakashi-sensei, a beautiful girl, a girl they learned to be named Matsuri ( Kakashi's fan girl. Also trailed along with Anko), a man with long silver hair and a huge fang-like sword, and a shinobi wearing a mask.

'_This should be interesting'_ thought the three of them

yeah, yeah I know. I didn't continue from were I left off. But I had to get the three of them into the story somehow. Anyway's I'll actually explain in detail what happens during the fight, or when the shuriken was coming for Kagome. That was when Naruto, and everyone heard the scream. Anyway's till then. Oh and this time im expecting at least 10 reviews or no next chappy. (Just kidding) I had serious writer's block but it's cleared now. Until next time! )


	7. The battle

Aloha everybody. Seems like forever since I last updated huh? Well your prayers are finally answered cause im updating. Yay! Well before I start I just wanted to fill everyone in on one of the most important things that happened in my life.

THERE'S A SQUIRREL LIVING ON MY AIR CONDITIONER. I called him Eddie! XP (im serious! There really is a squirrel living on my air conditioner. I would prove it to you guys by showing you a pic, but I didn't take one and he's currently busy somewhere else. So... here comes my story!

**Chapter 8**: **The Battle**

**------------------**

_After about a couple of minutes of running through the forests they finally reached the clearing to see a fight. There was Kakashi-sensei, a beautiful girl, a girl they learned to be named Matsuri ( Kakashi's fan girl. Also trailed along with Anko), a man with long silver hair and a huge fang-like sword, and a shinobi wearing a mask._

'_**This should be interesting'** thought the three of them_

_----------------------------------_

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Inuyasha as he swiped down to hit the shinobi but missed."Stay still while ya!"

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome as she say him trying to strike the masked shinobi." Kakashi, are you alright?" asked Kagome as she bent down to Kakashi's level as he crouched on the floor trying to clean out hid infected blood.

"That stupid nin! He struck me with a poison kunai. I can't get the damn blood out!" yelled the frustrated copy nin.

"Hold on. Let me see it!" said Kagome as she bent down to Kakashi when she felt 3 other presences.

'_Not now! More ninja's. how can this get any worse?'_ thought Kagome as she created a miko bow and arrow and aimed it towards the trees and fired. From all those years of practice she knew she could hit her target but just incase they weren't enemy nin. She decided to just paralyze them for a bit with her arrow.

"Arghhhhhh""Help""Gah" yelled three surprised voices as they fell to the ground, all of them paralyzed and unable to move.

"Serves you right you ninja" Yelled Kagome as she went back to tending to Kakashi.

"What the heck'd you do that for?" yelled Naruto as he tried to move his body but failed miserably. "I can't move. What did you do!"

"Me neither. I can't move at all!"

"..."

"Just stay there and be quiet! I just paralyzed you because I thought you were a threat. But seeing as you have the konoha symbols im guessing your not. Don't worry it'll wear off in a little bit." answered Kagome in a calm but slightly agitated voice, but when she turned around all she saw was Inuyasha still fighting the nin and Kakashi and Matsuri gone.

"Damn it! Where did they go!" yelled Kagome as she went off in search of the two.

"KAGOME! Where in Hell do you think your going!" yelled Inuyasha while using his tetsaiga to block the nin's katana.

"Inuyasha don't worry! I'll be right back!'

"I don't understand you wench! First I come to save you and then you leave me!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to strike the nin, but he kept evading his attacks

'_Damn it, the tetsaiga's movement is to slow. I guess I'll have to use my claws instead.'_ thought Inuyasha as he sheathed the tetsaiga and extended his already huge claws.

"I suggest you get ready for some serious hurting!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran forward at such a speed that the nin couldn't tell where he had gone, then a second later he reappeared only to strike his claws right into the nin's stomach, knocking him out.

"Hn. You never stood a chance against me." said Inuyasha as he watched the nin slowly fall to the ground and lay there motionless. Only with his shallow breathing.

-----------------------

Sasuke's POV

"I don't understand you wench! First I come to save you and then you leave me!" yelled the sliver haired man. I think his name was Inuyasha. He once again tried to strike the nin, but this time without his sword. Did I mention that that sword was huge! I've never seen a bigger one. And he wields it so easily. But I'm pretty sure that its not so light.,

Still, that man has no chance against that ninja. It looks like he's a sound nin. Damn that Orochimaru. I swear that I will kill him after I've avenged my clan.'

"Sasuke-kun!" whispered Sakura into Sasuke's ear which startled sasuke seeing as he was lying on his stomach his chin the only support for his head.

"What!" answered Sasuke in an annoyed voice, which seemed to make Sakura slightly flinch.

"Are you able to move yet?" asked Sakura as she heard that strange man yell.

"I suggest you get ready for some serious hurting" yelled the man

"Obviously not, or else I would've moved already" scoffed Sasuke in sarcasm. Then he realised that I was talking to Sakura and I already started to regret yelling at her.

"You know you shouldn't get so aggravated with me when im only trying to help you!" said Sakura as she bowed her head forward making it so that I was not able to see her eyes.

"I...I.." I stuttered like an idiot. 'Now she's crying! Why me!' as he saw a single tear drop fall onto the ground beside him. Even though he was in an extremely uncomfortable position, he could see the tear out of the corner of his eye. ' If only I could move. It would at least be able to comfort her'

"I better go check on Naruto." said Sakura as she quietly stood up and turned to Naruto

"Sakura. Wait!" I said , as she slowly turned around, her head still bowed towards me.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I can't believe I just said that! I'm becoming weak. Then I saw Sskura raise her head and she gave me a sincere smile as if saying 'I forgive you'.

Anyways I need to see what's going on over there. Who won the fight! Why did they have to move. Now I can't see anything!

"Sakura. Do you think you could tell me what's going on?"

"Well I looks like the nin is knocked out, cause he's on the floor unconscious, and that other man left. I can still sense him. He somewhere around the bridge where we met."

"..." I can't believe that we came all this way, only to be paralyzed and left alone, and now we have to go back to where we started from! Damn this world!

Normal POV

"Hey sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto as he slowly stood up from the ground and walked over to Sasuke.

"Why can you guys move and I can't!"

"I guess it has to do with how we were arranged. Since I was farthest from where the attack hit I was least effected, and the naruto. You were the closest, so I guess you have the longest effect." explained Sakura.

"Dammit."

"HAHA! Sasuke-teme can't move! How about I poke you with a stick." laughed the crazily grinning Naruto.

"N A R U T O. Don't even think about it!" said Sakura in a scary voice while she cracked her knuckles.

'_I sense danger!_' thought Naruto as he backed away from the other two genin.

"Hey, Sakura. I think I can move my arms. Do you think you could help me up?" asked SAsuke as he pushed himself off the ground with his arms.

"Of course!" answered Sakura as she draped Sasuke's arm around her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his waist.

'**_YES! I get to hold onto Sasuke-kun! Take that Ino-pig!_**' yelled inner Sakura as Sakura helped sasuke to his feet.

"I'm guessing you won't be able to run by yourself. Do you want me to carry you, Sasuke-kun?"

"No!" answered Sasuke in such a rush.

_Like I'd let you carry me. A man is supposed to take care of the women, not the other way around!_

"Come on, Sasuke-teme! I wanna see what happened to everyone. Let's go!" yelled Naruto impatiently.

"If you haven't noticed, dobe. I can't run or walk!" yelled Sasuke

"Well then I'll carry you!" exclaimed Naruto as he started walking towards Sasuke

"No!" but before he had the chance to put up a fight, Naruto took sasuke and slung him over his shoulder.

"Naruto! Be careful with Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto answered as the two of them started to run towards the bridge.

-----------------------------

Well there's my chapter. Hope you liked it. Well then Ja

P.S: make sure to leave reviews.


	8. explanations?

Um.. Well im finally updating. And im so sorry that it took me this long to update. It usually doesn't take this long. A week or two at most. It's just that, I have so much freaking science homework. Anyways I feel really guilty so im finally updating. Once again, im really sorry.

Before you read my story, I would like to inform everybody that **Kingdom Hearts Two finally came out! **I've been waiting an entire year for it! Yeah, that's also sorta one of the reasons I wasn't able to update really fast. XP. Sorry. Ok, whoever else has it should no what im talking about. You know how in the beginning of every final fantasy and kingdom hearts game there's an intro song. Well ths song for KH2 is called sanctuary and im currently obsessed with it. I also love the way Kairi looks in this game. I love her outfit. Sora is also much better looking in this one too. Anyways enough of my blabbering, on with the story.

--------------------------------------

Um... the last thing that happened was inuyasha followed Kagome who followed Kakashi and Matsuri. Then naruto started to carry sasuke, towards everyone else. Read the last chapter of you don't remember.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 : explanations**

"Kakashi? Where are you," yelled Kagome as she stopped running when she reached the bridge.

"Over Here!" yelled a voice that Kagome recognized as Kakashi, "HELP!"

Kagome quickly dashed towards his voice, only to find that in front of her was one of the most amusing scenes she has ever witnessed. On the floor was a paralyzed Kakashi with a certain fan girl on top.

"Matsuri? What are you doing!" yelled Kagome as she proceeded to tear the girl off of the poor ninja know as Kakashi. Once she finally, and forcefully, tore Matsuri away and de-paralyzed Kakashi...

"THANK-GOD!" yelled Kakashi as he jumped up and hugged the life out of Kagome," Who knows what she would've done, if you hadn't come!"

"Wait, I thought you were poisoned?" asked Kagome while still being hugged by the Copy Ninja.

" Oh, yeah. I was, but Matsuri healed me and then.. I think you knows what happened next," explained Kakashi.

"So... Matsuri healed you?"

"Yup."

"Alright, now would you care to explain who and why attacked us?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I'm not positive or anything but according to their hatai-ets (o god I spelled it wrong. Somebody tell me how to correctly spell it!), they're from the hidden sound village," explained Kakashi as he finally let go of Kagome.

"Kakashi-kun!" screeched Matsuri after she finally realized what was going on.

"Get off of ME!" yelled Kakashi as he dodged Matsuri's hug and hid behind Kagome, using her as a human shield.

'_And he wanted to guard me. Ironic isn't it_' thought Kagome as she shook her head.

"Um... Matsuri. I know that you want to confess you're undying love for Kakashi and all, but I need him alive for today. If you leave him alone for today. I'll make sure he spends the entire day withy you tomorrow," said Kagome.

"What? I am not agreeing to that!" yelled Kakashi in protest as he stood up from behind Kagome.

"I ACCEPT!" yelled Matsuri, "See you tomorrow Kakashi-kun. And if you don't come with me, I'll make sure bad things will happen," said Matsuri while murmuring the last part and ran away.

"I am not going to spend my entire day with her! I have better things to do!" yelled Kakashi at Kagome.

"Don't worry," said Kagome as she smiled and stuck out her tongue, " I crossed my fingers!"

"sigh anyways where's everybody else?" asked Kakashi as he pulled out his famous orange book.

"I... sorta left them back in the forest," said Kagome sheepishly

"sigh"

"Oi, what it that you're reading?" asked Kagome as she glanced over to the book in his hands.

"Icha-Icha Paradise, Volume IV. The violent love war?" read Kagome.

"Yeah, wanna read?" said Kakashi with a coy smile. You could tell even with the mask on.

"Sure why not." said Kagome as she leaned ever to read, but was interrupted.

"OI! Kagome! Where the heck are you woman!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran out of the forest.

"Sigh Over here Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she straightened up and waved her arm at him.

"Why the heck did you run away like that!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran up to her.

"I had to help Kakashi," explained Kagome as Inuyasha turned to glare at the masked nin.

"Hn. Anyways, do you know why we're here?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, after I yelled and ran away from you, the last thing I remember was being engulfed in a red aura.

"Me too. Except , when I went looking for you and found this old man hiding in the bushes. He started asking me questions, and I was about to beat him up but he transported me here." said Inuyasha.

"So, that old man is the cause of this?" questioned Kagome.

"He must be working for Naraku," growled Inuyasha.

"Oh. Naraku! He's that evil guy you were telling me about, right Kagome?" interrupted Kakashi.(you thought I forgot about him didn't you?)

"Yeah. I actually thought you'd forget his name by now," said Kagome.

"Well, I guess I'm smarter than you think I am. They don't call me the great copy-ninja for nothing," said Kakashi as he held his head up high.

"Kagome, how does he know about Naraku?" asked Inuyasha with an innocent look on his face (kawaii!)

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh. No way am I going to explain this to you. If I do, there'll

be a risk of losing my only strand of sanity that's left," sighed Kagome.

"Kakash-sensei!" yelled someone from the forest.

"Hn?" said Kakashi turning around to see Sakura running at them with Naruto carrying Sasuke, rather brutally over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey minna! (Minna means everyone or everybody. I'm not positive) said Kakashi as he smiled.

"Kakash-sensei! Who were those nin-s?" asked Naruto as he put/ threw(chose whichever one you think is appropriate) Sasuke on the ground.

"Naruto! Be more careful!" said Sakura as she kneeled down next to Sasuke and started to heal him. (Just to clear things up. Sakura didn't heal Sasuke before because they were in a hurry. Also in my story, pretend that Sasuke was brought back from Orochimaru be Naruto. So Sasuke still has the cursed seal, but he isn't evil. K?) While Sakura was busy with Sasuke everyone started talking all at once.

"Stop it! Calm down!" said Kakashi rather loudly while putting away his book. "How about we go to the Hokage and explain all of this to her. That way we'll all get the answers we want." suggested Kakashi while everyone else nodded, except Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ho-Ka-Ge?" both of them asked completely clueless.

"I'll explain later, let's go! Sakura when you're done healing Sasuke meet up with us at the hokage's tower. Understand?" ordered Kakashi

"Hai!" said Sakura as everyone else ran off towards the tower.

"Sakura, hurry up and heal. I don't want to miss anything," said Sasuke impatiently, also slightly blushing, realizing they were the only one's there and only an hour ago they had kissed.

_It wasn't a kiss! And I didn't enjoy it! NOT AT ALL! _Thought Sasuke to himself as Sakura got busy on his paralyzed and now bruised state.

------------------------------------------------------

ok im done! I originally planned this chapter to be longer but im so tired and I have school tomorrow, so yea. Sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Make sure to review. Ja


	9. explanations part II

Hey everybody...im so depressed. I need someone to cheer me up. Its vacation now..and I was just too lazy to update but seeing as im so bored and completely refuse to finish my HW im finally gonna update. Although it didn't take as long last time. Hehe XP

ok before I start I would like to say something. I HAVE LIKE NO LIFE! Its so depressing...

So...to solve this lil' dilemma whoever wants to talk to someone...or are just plain ol' bored like me...here's my aim account: **argintina13**. By looking at the sn you think that im from Argentina but im not. I just couldn't think of an sn and the globe was right in front of me so...I just randomly picked a country.

Another thing I have to say..you know how in my last chapter I said KKII finally came out! Well a week after that my lil' sis erased my file! I was so pissed off. So now im back were I stopped last time.. If it weren't for my sister I would've probably beaten the game by now.

(oh: and the part before this the..first3 paragraphs. Above this! Ya know? I wrote that about two weeks ago so im actually continuing the story right, and I would like to say..in the previous paragraph I wrote that my lil' sister deleted my file in KKII well...yesterday..SHE DELETED IT AGAIN! Now I really regret killing her! My GOD! She's a baka!)

Ooooo and one more thing who here watches vandread! OMG! I love duero! He's SO FREAKING HOT!. Like a better version of Sesshomaru! And you could always see his bare chest and like...he has these awesome muscles. !SQUEAL! **YUM!**

Anyways:

**disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha but I will in the future. Mwauhhhhhhhhh.

Anyways on with the story...

---

**Chapter 10:** **explanations Part II**

"Tsunade-baachan!" yelled the eager blonde (u just have to know who that is. Duh!)

"Na...Ru...TO!" yelled The godaime as Naruto barged into her office while she was enjoying her daily round of sake and sleep.

"Hokage-sama, excuse Naruto. We just came here to inform you of something," explained Kakashi in an attempt to calm down the Godaime.

"Alright then...what is it? Also who are these people?" said Tsunade as she sat up straight behind her desk and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Firstly I would like to introduce Kagome Higurashi, and Inuyasha...um," Kakashi started but then realized that he didn't know Inuyasha's surname.

"Just Inuyasha," said Inuyasha in answer to Kakashi questioned face.

"Alright...Kakashi how do you know these two?" asked the Hokage.

"I met Kagome in the forest and Inuyasha is a friend of hers," stated Kakashi.

"Are you shinobi?" asked Tsunade to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"No," they both replied.

"Hokage-sama they are not shinobi but they have special qualities," explained Kakashi.

"Which are...?"

"Kagome is a miko, and," said Kakashi

"WHAT! A miko! How is that possible?" exclaimed Tsunade as she stood up from her desk in surprise.

"Yes...I thought that they didn't exist either but she has proven me wrong. Anyways Inuyasha here has amazing swordsmanship and is a half inu-demon? Is that right?" asked Kakashi while the Godaime just stared at the group in front of her. In her mind many things were very wrong at this moment.

1. She was in the presence of a miko

2. Kakashi was making a fool of her, and she was going to get him back for that.

3. In front of her also stood a inu-demon with little dog ears, but seeing as she spent a lot of time around Naruto it didn't bother her

4. Naruto was quite for more than two minutes.

Yes, in Tsunade's head, hell had frozen over. A small inside view of her mind

_**In Tsunade's mind**_

"_Hurry, check that cabinet for data!" yelled a chibi version of Tsunade (_all of you who watch spongebob, imagine that episode were squidward tells Spongebob to forget everything but breathing and serving people as a waiter. Then in his mind mini versions of spongebob go and burn all those little cabinets and storage compartments with his memories and everything else. That's what's going on )

" _the handle is jammed!" yelled another chibi tsunade_

"_the computer over here is frozen too!" yelled another chibi tsunade _

"_Oh no! Its gonna blow!_" _said **another** chibi tsunade (_so far in Tsunade's mind there are 4 mini hers)

" _Run for cover!" yelled three other Tsunade's (_alright..so in all there are 7. There are also more in different parts of her brain but w/e. use your imagination)

**Back in reality**

"Godaime-sama! Are you alright!" yelled Kagome as she waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. Apparently while she was in her mind she fell over her chair that she was sitting on before, spun on it (its one of those chairs that spin) flew out of it, slammed into a wall that was on the other side of the room with scrolls, got bonked on the head by all of the scrolls that fell down, got back up to be flung across the room again by Inuyasha who was running away from Kagome before she sat him (apparently he did something bad. Hehe) and was now back were she started, right beside her desk leaning against the wall.

"Ah?" said Tsunade intelligently.

"sigh Hokage-sama. I would like to continue the report," said Kakashi with the **your-slow-and-not-worth-my-time **look

"Ah..right. Well then continue," said Tsunade as she picked herself up and carefully sat back down behind her desk.

"Well, while we were in the forest in district 7, we were attacked by foreign shinobi. Based on their techniques and jutsus I would most likely assume they were shinobi from the sound.**"(its weird how one second Kakashi is so slow and using kagome as a shield and the next moment he's all political and serious. Oh and a small statement I just love Kakashi's wrists, so in my story kagome is going to have an obsession with Kakashi's wrists. And if your gonna ask my why I have an obsession with his wrists...well...lets just say..you'll never know. XP) **At that Tsunade's face become grim, her lips in a thin line. She put her elbows on the desk and covered the bottom halfof her face. (Its her pose, ya know! When she's thinking, she does that)

"Orochimaru sent them, eh?This could mean trouble. What is he up to?" said Tsunade as she went over all of the facts in her head(oh..and the chibi Tsunade's they're ok now. The computer didn't explode. So they're still alive, thought I think that Tsunade lost some brain cells when she basically got tossed around the room like a sack of potatoes.)

"That's my theory. I would also like to ask permission to allow Kagome and inuyasha to stay here in Konoha, under supervision of course," said Kakashi.

"Hey!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously.

"Who the hell do you think we are. Its not like we would just go around and start killing everyone within sight!" yelled Inuyasha. Afterwards everyone went deadly silent including Kagome and Naruto**. (Did you notice how naruto hasn't said one word?)**

"What?" yelled Inuyasha.

"You Baka! You shouldn't be saying things like that. Especially you Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome (I hope you guys got that. Just incase you didn't I'll fill you in. You know how Inuyasha sometimes loses it and goes full demon when he doesn't have the tetsiagaright? So sometimes he goes on full on killing sprees so now do you sees the hypocritical irony of it all?)

"Anyways, excuse him Ho..kage-sama," said Kagome slightly not used to the word**. "**But why do we need escorts. We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves and we aren't even planning on bringing any harm."

"Its not that, its just that, for the past couple of months more and more sound shinobi have been attacking nearby to the village. They have never actually gotten to the village but are getting deathly close. The fact that Kakashi found you in the middle of the forest doesn't help the situation," explained Tsunade.

_That's why I was attacked by the ninja. Thank god Kakashi saved me._(Kagome's referring to when the ninja attacked her in the 2nd chapter)

"I will allow you to stay here in konohakaru (sp?) Seeing as I trust Kakashi. But I will assign an escort for a few months. Alri.." started Tsunade

"What! Me and Kagome don't have that kind of time! WE have to get back to the feudal era and get the shikon jewel shards!" yelled inuyasha.

"What! You possess the Shikon jewel!" exclaimed Tsunade as she abruptly rose from her chair.

_The Shikon jewel! The most powerful gem in the world. They have it! It can cure the greatest illnesses and not only that it can..._**TBC**

**--**

Don't you just love me? I always have to stall. Hehe. Sorry. Anyways ill try to update soon. Ja

P.S: leave reviews people. I was severely disappointed last time. Nest time I will announce my most fav. reviewer so you got to work for it. Come on and click the purple button!


	10. explanations final

Ohayo all of my adoring fans!!! i know!!! finally!!!!!!! I am finally here to update…XD. Well I'm sorry that all of you had to wait so long. Well lets get on with the story…

**Recap:**

"_What! Me and Kagome don't have that kind of time! We have to get back to the feudal era and collect the Shikon jewel shards!" yelled Inuyasha._

_"What! You possess the Shikon Jewel!" exclaimed Tsunade as she abruptly rose from her chair._

**The Shikon jewel! The most powerful gem in the world. They have it! It can cure the greatest illnesses and not only that it can…**

:**End Recap**

_The Shikon jewel! The most powerful gem in the world. They have it! It can cure the greatest illnesses and not only that it can also revive people!!!_

"Hello…Ho..ka..ge person. Did you hear me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Where did you find the Shikon jewel shard?!" demanded Tsunade.

"None of your business ya old hag!" growled Inuyasha.

'_Ooh… shouldn't have done that," _thought Kakashi as he grimaced, prepared for what would happen next.

"twitch what did you say twitch " said Tsunade while of course twitching.

"I SAID ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YA OLD HAG!!!!" repeated Inuyasha, a lot louder this time.

----Somewhere in Konoha

"Hey Shino!!! What's up?" asked Kiba as he and Akamaru ran up to the bug user.

"…" Said Shino.

**Bam! Wham, BBBBBOOOOOMMM!!!**

**"**Woah!!!What was that?" exclaimed Kiba as Akamaru barked along with him.

"It must've been Naruto," said Shino not knowing how right he was. (O.o SHINO LIVES!)

-----Back in The Hokage Tower

"Anyways back on topic," said Tsunade as she dusted off her hands.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!!!!! Why did you hit me?!!!!!" exclaimed Naruto As he got back off the ground with a black eye and a fat lip.

"O.o… I don't know…" said Tsunade, " I guess I was just always used to you being the one to say obnoxious things so I just hit you out of reflex… deal with it. I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Anyways…" said Kakashi, "Inuyasha what do you mean?"

"I mean that Kagome and I have to get back to the feudal era to finish collecting the jewel shards," explained Inuyasha.

"So you don't have the entire thing yet?" asked Kakashi.

"Obviously! Otherwise we wouldn't need to get back to collect them!" said Inuyasha with a tick mark growing insanely large above his eyebrow.

"Inuyasha!!!! Osuwari!!!"

"Ow!!! Kagome what'd ya do that for!!!" yelled Inuyasha stiffly while he waited for the spell to wear off.

"That's what you get for being rude!" answered Kagome.

**"**Stupid Wench," murmured Inuyasha as he got another hit to the head.

"Ow!!! What the heck!?" yelled Inuyasha as he was once again pushed down to the ground.

"You should never talk to a woman like that," said Kakashi with a threatening glare. Well as much of a glare as you can get from one eye.

"Alright, now Inuyasha, do you have any idea on how to get back to your era?" asked Tsunade.

"Umm… actually no…" said Inuyasha not looking her in the eye.

"So then how exactly do you plan on getting back?!" yelled Tsunade. You would be yelling too if a person insulted you for no apparent reason.

"Um… Hokage-sama, if I may say something," said Kagome.

"Yes, alright, go ahead," answered Tsunade.

"Inuyasha and I were somehow teleported here because of an unknown source. Inuyasha also said that before he was engulfed by the red aura, he was talking to an old man. The man also seemed to know about what happened to me, right Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yea," answered Inuyasha.

"You say you were engulfed by a red aura?" asked Tsunade.

"Right, both of us remember being engulfed in a red aura before we got here," restated Kagome.

"Alright. Kagome thank you for all of the information. I will try my hardest to try and figure out how we could get you two back to your era, but for now, you'll have to stay with someone in Konoha. I prefer it be someone higher than chuunin rank. Perhaps Kakashi?" suggested the Godiame.

"I have no problem with that," said Kakashi.

"Neither do I," said Kagome.

"I go wherever Kagome goes," retorted Inuyasha not really liking the whole relying on someone else idea.

"Wonderful! Kakashi will show you around Konoha and if you need any help you can always ask him or me, when I'm not busy of course," said Tsunade with a big smile, " If you want, we could try and register you two as Konoha Ninja."

"That would be great!!!" exclaimed Kagome while Inuyasha just growled in the background. But seeing as how interesting this is, lets switch over to Naruto and see what he's doing!

----------- Naruto's Mind

_This is so boring!!!! I should've just stayed behind with Sakura or Sasuke, (I really wonder what they're doing right about now) or better yet, I could've gone to icharaku's!!!! RAMEN!!!!!RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN_… (This is when we go back to the **real** world)

----------Real world

"Well, we'll talk about your registrations later on…you two must be exhausted from today. Kakashi, take tem home with you and make sure they get some rest. When you two are up and ready tomorrow morning, come by my office. I'll be expected you from around 9-12pm. Any later or earlier, i will be busy." She looks at Kakashi. "So please make it on time and don't be late."

"Yes!! Hokage-sama!" Kagome said enthusiastically while saluting.

"Keh."

"Alright then. Come on you two. I'll take you to my apartment. Ja matte Tsunade."

"It's Hokage-sama to you Kakashi!" yelled Tsunade with a tic mark on her forehead, as Kakashi gave a two finger wave and left the office followed by Kagome, Inuyasha and Naruto.

-----(lets see what Sakura and Sasuke are doing..)

"Sakura!! Are you almost done!!!" whined Sasuke. (yes I know...very OOC, but you would be too if you were in his situation...xP)

"Sasuke-kun!! Be more patient! I'm trying to heal you as fast as I can!" said Sakura as she began to grow pissed.

**sigh**

"Ok… Sasuke-kun. I'm done…" said Sakura as Sasuke hastily stood up and attempted to move away from Sakura.

"Oww!!!" winced Sasuke as he fell back to the ground.

"…yea…I forgot to tell you that I wasn't able to completely get rid of the paralysis. But since Naruto and I are perfectly fine, I'm guessing that you'll be fine in about 2 minutes. For now I'll have to help you get home."

"Wait...what about the meeting?" asked Sasuke.

"Well...I'm guessing its over already, so there's no point in going there. So the best thing would be to take you home." Said Sakura

"Alright then…" surrendered Sasuke as Sakura draped his arm around her shoulder and put her arm around his waist.

"Anyways Sasuke-kun…about that kiss…"

---------

lol..im so sorry people!!(…I haven't updated in like 4 months and now I give you such a horrible update…so very sorry!!…I'll try to update as soon as I can…it's just that high school is really starting to piss me off. The more support I get the more encouragement I have to update, so hurry-hurry ppl!!! XDDDDD. Ja


End file.
